The Legend of Desmond
by Panzerraptor
Summary: A kid named Desmond, a Borogovia named Blake and a Deinonychus named Swiperclaw, must save Dinotopia from impending doom. To do that, they must travel throughout the island and have others join them (all because of a friggin tablet).
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Desmund

Summary: A kid named Desmond, a Borogovia named, Blake and a Deinonychus named Swiperclaw; must save Dinotopia from impending doom. To do that, they must travel throughout the island and have others join them (all because of a friggin tablet).

Author's Note 1:** Bold: Creature or person definition (maybe place?)**

**_Italics: Thought_**

Author's Note 2: My second Fanfiction. (The first was Star Ocean Cyrus' Story)

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

**Desmond** was a young, 17 year old boy that lived in **Waterfall City**. Originally, he grew up in **Treetown**, a small post where people and dinosaurs lived in hand with nature. The reason they moved was because the parents wanted him and his **saurian life partners**, a **Borogovia** **troodont** and a **Deinonychus** **dromaeosaurid** to have a better education. Though he and his partners had been working in the Waterfall City council for 5 years, Desmond and his friends still wish to have an amazing tale of their own, little did they know that it's slowly revealing itself beyond the gates of the city. This is their story...

Desmond was talking to a friend of his, **Cara** about the latest expedition that was discussed in at the round table. "It would be great if I could go with them," he told her. "You know, seefacinating sights, have an adventure. Actually doing something amazing for a change."

Cara gave him a glare. "Sure Desmond. I like to see you scream like a little girl again, too."

Desmond moved back and yelled, "Hey, it's not my fault. I could've sworn I saw a **Suchomimus** in those trees." They were reminiscing about that time they rode on a **Brachiosaurus** bus and Desmond yelled because he thought he saw a prowling Suchomimus in the forest. "The only reason it didn't attack was because it knew I spotted it first," he said triumphantly.

"Right. My hero," Cara sneered.

"Whatever, but the point remains."

"You scream like a pansy?"

"No, not that– er, I mean that I need to go on a quest. Go see places, meet people. You know, the usual."

"Such as screaming like a gi–"

"Would you drop it," Desmond snapped. "That only happened once," he said shaking his raised finger.

"Twice, but who's counting," Cara quickly added before she was interrupted again. A few seconds later, **Blake** the Borogovia and **Swiperclaw** the Deinonychus came into the room.

"Breathe deep," Desmond said and bowed.

"Seek peace," the two dinosaurs said in unison. They mostly do that because they hatched around the same time. Pretty rare seeing that they are two different species.

"So what brings you two here?" Cara asked.

"Oh nothing... Except we were supposed to be back home 10 minutes ago!" Swiperclaw said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure mom would be worried, Desmond." Blake advised.

"Oh man... Well, guess I better go. Later Cara."

"Bye Desmond."

Desmond, Blake and Swiperclaw walked quickly to the house. While they were walking the troodont and the dromaeosaur eyed at Desmond.Hewas looking back and forth at his friends as they walked. "Something wrong?" he said, raising an eyebrow at both of them.

"Oh no, nothing wrong except–" the Deinonychi started.

"You like Cara don't you?" Blake interupted.

"Wha- I mean... She and I are just friends."

"Okay..." sneered Blake.

"Sure..." criticized Swiperclaw.

"Let's get home, alright." They quickly ran back to the apartments. They entered room number 325. Their Desmond's dad, **Obsidian** (the dinosaur's mentor), who worked in the library, was sitting down at the table reading the paper. Desmond's mom, **Jade **(the dinosaur's other mentor), was in the kitchen preparing the food.

"We're home," Desmond shouted. He hung his coat on the rack near the side of the door. The theropod "brothers" walked through the door. Obsidian lowered his newspaper and Jade looked at the boys.

"Welcome home, sons," Obsidian greeted.

"How did your day go?" asked Jade.

"Oh, you know. It was okay," Desmond replied.

"Yeah, especially with Cara," Blake said.

"Blake!" Desmond yelled.

"Speaking of her, how is she Desmond?" Obsidian asked.

"She's doinggood. Why doyou ask dad?" Desmond said in a defensive tone.

"No reason," his father answered.

"Well, time to eat. Get up to the table, boys," their mom called. Everyone had taken their seats. After their food of greens and fish, the boys went to their room. On one side, there was a bunk bed, where Blake and Swiperclaw slept. On the other side was a singular bed where Desmond rested. In between, was a work desk, where Desmond usually worked on important papers and what not. Everyone jumped into their beds, curled and slept, except for Desmond. He looked up at ceiling, thinking about exploring the island. _"Go on an adventure, tsk; what am I thinking,"_ he thought. _"The only adventure I might go on is a trip to the library and back. Besides, I'll make it only less than a few seconds outside these gates. Well, that doesn't matter, better get some rest. The last thing I need is to be hassled because I slept on the job."_ Cyrus turned to his side and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**Definitions**

**Desmond Tammersfield**- The protagonist of the story. Originally from Treetown, Desmond moved to Waterfall City to become a scholar and then joined part of the government that is in charge of expeditions and research. His thirst of adventure and love of prehistoric creatures and knowledge are what normally drives his 17 year old soul.

**Deinonychus**- A species of dromaeosaur whose name means "terrible claw." This kind grow to about 10-12 feet long and the sickle shaped claw on the second foot are about 10 inches long. They are very social creatures, normally living in packs. It was found in Montana and other parts of the northern USA.

**Dromaeosaurid**- A family group of dinosaurs with the famous sickle shaped claw. These carnivores may lack size, but that's made up for in sheer cunning. Their speed,intellect and tenacity are what made these predators a force to be reckoned with throughout the Cretaceous.

**Borogovia**- A species of troodont originally found in Mongolia. Its name comes from that of a Russian folktale given by a Russian paleontologist. They grow to about 6-7 feet long.

**Troodont**- The smartest and one of the fastest groups of dinosaurs. These creatures may have the sickle claw, but they're more delicate than their dromaeosaurid counterparts so they usually tackle smaller prey. Not only do they have an advanced brain, but they also show an "apposable thumb"- like feature.

**Saurian life partner**- a dinosaur given to a person to care for. Note, they are not pets. Both the partner and the human do the same amount of work, covering for each other's strengths and weaknesses. This is a life long bond of friendship and responsibility.

**Waterfall City**- The epicenter of government and knowledge throughout Dinotopia. It is here that expeditions and other forms of scientific pursuits of knowledge are decided. It is also where stranded "dolphinbacks" (people that came from outside the world) register and become Dinotopian members.

**Treetown**- A village on the northern part of the island. It is sort of a getaway hotspot where people go to be at one with nature. The location is too dense for many carnivores so it's sort of a safe haven.

**Cara Decra**- A friend of Desmond ever since he moved 9 years ago. She also works in the same position as he does. She's smart, beautiful but also very talented. She may act like a child at times, but that could change real quickly when important matters arise. Age 17.

**Blake**- A Borogovia that hatched at the same time as Swiperclaw, only a few seconds younger. He's usually in charge of deciphering old scrolls and localities of the expeditions. Blake also has the problematic nature of getting into other people's business, which tends to be his after work pastime.

**Swiperclaw**- A Deinonychus that hatched at the same time as Blake, only a few seconds older. He's a librarian that takes notes on the Pedostenograph (a large typewriter used with the feet) like his precursor, Emit. He shows more maturity than his "brothers" at times, but that doesn't mean he can't have his fun here and there.

**Suchomimus**- A large, Cretaceous carnivore that was found in the Sahara desert. This dinosaur has a long snout with sharp teeth and large curved claws. These features may show a habit of dining on fish, which is odd for an animal that's nearly 30 feet long (What would you expect from the "crocodile mimic"). However, that doesn't mean it won't tackle some herbivorous dinosaurs.

**Brachiosaurus**- One of the tallest dinosaurs, this long-necked dinosaurs lived in the Jurassic period of North America and parts of Africa. This dinosaur is famous for its front limbs being longer than its back. Then again, its name does mean "arm lizard." With the long neck and long limbs, these adaptations may have helped it reach the tops of the higher trees.

**Obsidian Tammersfield**- The father of Desmond. He usually works as a librarian. He'sa smart and generous character that reveres hard work and compassion.

**Jade Tammersfield**- The mother of Desmond. She usually teaches at the school in Waterfall City. She has a pretty headstrong nature (which is funny because she thinks with her heart instead of her head sometimes) that gets her in trouble some of the time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 1: Hey everybody. Sorry for the typo on the last one (I was busy with another fanfic. Got myself mixed up). Anyways, our hero's adventure begins. Desmond (I finally remembered) is about to start his journey shortly by the next day...

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Desmond and his brothers woke up. Desmond was about to fix up in the bathroom, until the had a visit from a **Archaeopsittacus**, one of the birds used in the **Messenger Office**. The bird perched on the window sill. "Is this the residence of Desmond Tammersfield?" it asked.

Desmond walked over to the bird, still a bit dreary. "Yes, this is and I'm the client of that name."

"Excellent. Well, I have message from Round Table Hall. Would you like to here it?" the Postal Bird asked.

"Yes, could you please..."

The dinosaur siblings walked over to the Archaeopsittacus. The bird cleared its throat and began to speak, "'This is a message for Desmond, Swiperclaw and Blake. From yesterday's expedition, there have been somenewly discovered artifacts and scripts. These findings are relatively unknown to the counciland have not been found in the City Archives. We need your expertise of the identity of these new findings. Thank you. From **Elder Sims**.'"

"Well Desmond, it seems that this is the start of a grand adventure!" said Swiperclaw.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see these artifacts!" exclaimed the eager-eyed Blake.

"Excuse me? Can you relay a message back to Elder Sims?" Desmond asked the parrot.

"Of course, Mr. Tammersfield."

"Alright. 'I'verecieved the news, sir. I'll be there as soon as possible.' That's all."

"Yes, sir. Message being sent." The bird left the perch and flew back to the hall. The three left their room and rushed through the living room. They were stopped by their mom and dad who were eating breakfast at the table.

"What's going on here, boys?" Jade asked.

"Yes. What seems to be the rush?" Obsidian asked.

"We just got word that the expedition has brought back some sort of artifacts and scrolls. They've called for our services immediately." Desmond explained.

"Alright, just be careful. The last thing we need is for you slipping into one of the canals catching hypothermia."

"That, or accidently becoming **Mosasaur **chow." Swiperclaw said.

"Don't worry mom. We'll be careful," Desmond said.

"Yeah. Besides, is this the kind of face that would worry you?" cooed Blake. Everyone remained silent. "Oh thanks a lot!" he shouted.

"Well, we better go. Right Desmond?" Swiperclaw said, trying to change the subject before the Borogovia started ranting.

"Right. Let's go!" Desmond put took his coat and ran out the door. Their parents continued their business. The boys ran out of the apartment building and high-tailed it (in Blake and Swiperclaw's case, that's literal) to the other side of town. As soon as they arrived, the council had been assembled, the trio seat's still saved.

"It's good to see you Mr. Tammersfield," Elder Sims greeted.

"Likewise, sir. Could you show me these artifacts you reported on the message?" They walked to the round table.

"They came from a small part of the excavation site in the **Rainy Basin**. The excavators had problems trying to translate the runes on the items and aren't sure of their origins. Our tops scholars and best translators arecan't evendecipher its textand classify the items," Elder Sims explained.

"Why have you summoned us, sir? It's doubtful we could do any better," Blake growled.

"Word has it that you three are able to translate a better number of languages despite your youthful ages."

"I guess word here really travels fast," Swiperclaw snarled.

They walked up to the items and were indeed astonished by their discovery. "Here they are," the elder said.

"Well, these are surprising items, and look. There appears to be some sort of prints," Swiperclaw announced.

"I can't read it," Blake said.

"Wait, I know this print. It appears to be the **Chandaran alphabet**," Desmond said as he held up a tablet.

"Really? Well, I guess we know when it might be from. Now if we only knew of someone who could read the text..."

"Well, we're in luck, sir," a familiar voice said. They turned around and saw Cara leaning on the doorway. "It just so happens that Desmond here can read the Chandarian scriptures."

"Well, this is great!" Blake said.

"Yes, I nearly forgot. Please read it, Desmond," growled the Deinonychus.

"Alright. It says, 'To whom this tablet is read by, your journey as a hero begins to end a villain's quest. You must defeat the forces that wish to carry out a death sentence on Dinotopia. You must become the protector of this island with help from other comrades that aid you in your journey. You are our only hope, hero.'"

"What was that about, Desmond," Cara asked.

"I don't know. It almost sounded like a prophesy."

"Well, there's also something else. This item also has the same marking as the tablet." Blake said as he passed it to Desmond."

"Whoa. I've heard of these. It's called a sword. An ancient weapon used by warriors in the past." he said. "The inscriptions say, 'If you can read this message, then you are the chosen one. This sword that you shall weildwill help guide you on your journey to save this island from the foes who set out to destroy it. Your legend, chosen one, has just begun. You are the only one that can stop the chaos."

"Wow. That was the craziest thing I ever heard!" Cara said.

"Yeah. This is the preposterous," Blake said.

"Honestly, I have to agreewith you, but..." Desmond said before he started thinking.

"But what? This is nothing more than a rusty old wall piece. What more is there?" Cara said.

"Well, think about. This text was written in Chandarian. A dead language. No one else could read it but me. Don't you find it a little strange?"

"No. Not really."

"I mean think about it. You have these carvings warning about a sinister evil that is ready to emerge. Then you have a weapon that seems to hold the continuation of the prophesy. Last but not least,the dead language thousands of years oldand only I can read it. Coincidence? I think not"

"You know, I believe you're right," Swiperclaw said. "Maybe, it's not just a little fairy tale. You know what? We should check this out. What do you say, Elder Sims?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Though Desmond has a good point, I don't know if it's just a hoax either. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to make sure."

"Elder Sims?" Cara said.

"I propose that Desmond, accompanied by his saurian life partners and Cara, prepare an expedition to the unknown."

"Are you sure we should do this?" spoke a **Stegosaurus **named Tartius.

"Yes. Perhaps this was nothing more than a salvaged tale," the **Parasaurolophus **named Bellocious stated. The whole council started to bicker. Everyone was torn between what should be done. A few of the members even started talking to themselves about matters not concerning the discussing under the bickering.

Then, Elder Sims started to blow a horn that emanated through the entire room. "Please. How about we let Desmond speak. After all, this is his choice." The council immediately settled down and laid on their resting couches and sat in their chairs.

Desmond stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Yes, hi it's great to see you all. As you nowknow, my friends and I have agreed to go on this journey of discovery to see how true this old relic really is. I have my doubts too, but that doesn't mean we should let that theory stop our path. With your unanimous decision, we would like to travel the lands. Just to at least check if everything is running smoothly."

"The lad's right," Elder Merced quoted. "To tell you the truth, we should allow him to go. We did it with **Arthur Denison**."

"That was because what he had was a full synopsis, actual facts and heknew the risks!" exclaimed Professor Finch Qivok, head dean at the university. "All we have are afew naivekids going after a dust covered rune with a primitive weapon. There is no point in going out there, especially with the **Tyrannosaurus** prowling the **Rainy Basin**. They'll get killed."

"Who said they were going alone?" Elder Merced said. "To accompany them, they will take a **Dacentrurus** and a **Saichania **as their bodyguards. Those two are old friends of mine and know the area better than anyone else."

Qivoc glared at Elder Merced and again at Desmond. Silence had filled the room as she thought. She reluctantly acquiesced. "Fine. You have my permission."

Elder Sims walked up to the round table and said, "All in favor of this expedition?"

"Aye!" everyone said.

Elder Sims looked back at Desmond. "Well, are you all still up for the challenge?"

"You can count on us, sir," Desmond said.

"Don't worry. If Desmond acting crazy, I'll be there," Cara said.

"This shall be an extraordinary trip. I'll be there to chronicle and decipher the other languages," Swiperclaw said.

"I shall go with them. After all, I also know some saurian languages too, as well as a few of the locales," said Blake.

"Then it's settled. When do you want to start?" Elder Sims asked.

"Today. As soon as possible, Elder Sims," Desmond said.

"Very well. Your escorts slash fellow travelers will be with you by the afternoon at the entrance."

"Thank you," Cara said.

"Breathe deep,"

"Seek peace," Blake, Cara, Desmond and Swiperclaw said in unison. The four left the building and were still anxious to start their journey.

"Well," Cara said, "I'll go get the supplies. Who else wants to come?"

"I will," said Blake.

"Alright. Swiperclaw and I will talk to mom and dad," Desmond insisted. They parted ways, with Cara and Blake going East, while Desmond and Swiperclaw going back home on the West side of town. They entered their room where Mr. And Mrs. Tammersfield still waited. As soon as they entered, Desmond greeted his parents. "Hey mom, hi dad."

"Desmond, Swiperclaw, you're back," Jade said.

"What happened to Blake?" Obsidian asked.

"Oh, nothing. He went to get some supplies." Desmond said.

"Why is that?" Obsidian asked.

"No reason, except that we're going to the Rainy Basin..." Swiperclaw said.

"What?" Jade yelled. "Are you serious!"

"Well, yeah," Desmond said.

"How long are you gonna be out?" Obsidian said.

"Uh... a week, probably two."

"Good luck. Don't get eaten," Obsidian said before he went back reading his paper.

"Wait a minute. You're going to let the children go to a land filled with carnivores?"

"It's okay, mom. You see, this artifact was found and it was in a dead language that only I could understand. It prophesied that I would save Dinotopia!" Desmond explained. Silence fell through the room and was then broken by Jade.

"You're joking! You can't actually think–," she said.

"I know. That's the main reason why we're going. To see if this is true."

"But--?"

"Let them go, dear," Obsidian said.

"Wha–?" gasped Jade.

"I have no objections to this exploration. If our kids really want to go, then we should abide by it."

"No! They're going out there alone!"

"No we're not," Swiperclaw said. "In fact, Cara's coming with us. As well as a Dacentrurus and a Saichania."

"Cara's going to be in danger, too!" Jade said.

"Calm down," Obsidian said. "If you heard, they're being accompanied by a Dacentrurus and a Saichania. They're alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." With that, Jade hugged Obsidian. While not looking, Obsidian started talking in lip. "Go on now, I got her busy. Get back soon, boys."

"Don't worry, we will," Desmond lipped back. The boy and his raptor quickly slipped out the door and went to the entrance on the other side of town. As soon as they got their, Cara and Blake were packed with bags of items. With them, was the stegosaur, Dacentrurus and the ankylosaur, Saichania.

"What took you two so long?" Cara shouted. "We've been waiting for over 20 minutes!"

"Sorry. Mom was a bit broken up, but I think she'll be alright," Desmond said.

"So, are these the two?" the Saichania asked.

"Yes," Blake answered, "The human is Desmond and the Deinonychus is Swiperclaw."

"Ah, so you're Desmond. Elder Merced told me a lot about you," the Dacentrurus said. "I am Spiketail."

"And I'm Armorback. It is a pleasure." the Saichania said.

"Likewise. Thank you for accompanying us," Swiperclaw said.

"Don't worry about it," answered Armorback. "Elder Merced is an old friend of ours."

"That's right," Spiketail said. "Plus, we're also interested in this old artifact."

"We'll, time's a wasting. Now, where was it you wanted to go?"

"The last expedition was here, in between **Raptortown** and **Palace of Kings**," Desmond explained. "Do you think we could get there?"

"Of course," Armorback replied. "But you must remember that the Palace of Kings is heavily guarded by more than Tyrannosaurs."

"Yes. In the old scrolls, aclan of **Giganotosaurus**, along with other carnivores; also live in that area. Luckily, I'm sure that the others told the clan about our arrival," Swiperclaw said. "We should be able to get there with no trouble from them."

"That's correct. Also, I speak their language," Blake added. "I'll be able to know whether it is okay or not."

"Are you sure you still want to proceed?" Spiketail asked.

"Of coarse," Cara blatantly said. "The sooner we finish with this ridiculous goose chase, the better."

"Alright. Let's go." The group of six left the city. Yet, something was still nagging at Desmond. Could this be true, that he is the hero on the stone? His start of discovery was beginning to unfold.

* * *

**Definitions**

**Archaeopsittacus**: A small, early ancestor of parrots from the Oligocene epoch. It had a hooked bill and a strange foot design oftwo front toesand two back toes, similar to the features in today's parrots.

**Messenger Office**: A post office in Waterfall City or any other town and settlement. The creatures used here are small birds and small flying reptiles. They've been trained to memorize messages as well as travel to various destinations. They're also able to speak a broad range of dialects that meet customer's needs.

**Elder Sims**: A knowledgeable elder that currently lives in Waterfall City. He is the head of the Round Table Council and shares his wisdom with business associates and friends alike.

**Mosasaur**: A group of marine reptiles that are relatives of snakes. These carnivores range from about 6 feet long to a whooping 50 feet in some species. They have four, paddle shaped limbs that allow them to steer in the water and a long tail that they use to navigate by swishing it side by side. These are tenacious predators that first evolved in the Jurassic period and then dominated the seas till the end of the Cretaceous.

**Chandaran alphabet**: An ancient version of footprint language that was used thousands of years ago when Dinotopia was split in four different empires. It is very rare to find anyone able to decipher these letters.

**Stegosaurus**: A large herbivore from North America during the Jurassic. This creature is well known for its large, diamond shaped plates on its back. These may have been used to control the dinosaur's body temperature, or be used for sexual display. There are also four sharp spikes (in one species, there is eight) on its tail that is used to deter the deadly carnivores that which to challenge it. It has a toothless beak with teeth at the back used to help grind its low-growing food. Among many of the dinosaurs, it was lacking in the intelligence department. It grew to 39 feet.

**Parasaurolophus**: A species of duckbilled dinosaur with an impressive crest. This tube-shaped appendage was used to emanate mating calls and warnings. Like many other duckbills, it had a battery full of teeth. It grew to over 30 feet.

**Arthur Denison**: A Dolphinback that washed up on the Northern bay back in the Late 1800's. He and his son made a diary about their adventures, but unfortunately, the book was lost after Arthur saved the island from the shady Lee Crabb. He was among one of the first people to lead an expedition to the World Beneath, a legendary underground where machines, sunstone and treasures can be found.

**Tyrannosaurus**: A deadly carnivore and the second largest in the world. Its name means "tyrant lizard," and it has certainly lived up to that role. 40 banana shaped teeth are in this monster's jaws and it has the strongest bite of any animal, past or present. It could reach top speeds of at least 20 mph. Though it may appear to be in the class of carnosaurs (filled with most of the large predators), it is actually in the coelurosaur groups (due to the arrangement of its foot bones). It also had small, yet strong arms tipped with two fingers that were used to help hoist this predator off the ground. It grew to at least 47 feet long and 15 feet high.

**Rainy Basin**: A large patch of jungle that covers the center of the island. Even though there are many different kinds of carnivorous creatures that made residence in this land, there are also many settlements, too. The only way to go from one settlement to another is by traveling by armored sauropod buses that carry with them fish, but even that won't stop some of the large carnivores at times (at least 1 in 5 get attacked).

**Dacentrurus**: Another species of stegosaur, this herbivore 21 feet long. Its spines mostly covered the tail while its back was covered in plates which is how it earned its name, "pointed tail." This species is known from Europe.

**Saichania: **A 21 foot long ankylosaur, this creature was a heavily armored tank. It was so heavily armored, that even its eyelids were plated. Aside from its back, these creatures, and others like it; had a club-like tail that it used to strike at its enemies. It stumbled around the landscape, feeding on low growing shoots and ferns. Its name means "beautiful" due to its preserved, thick armor.

**Raptortown**: A settlement in the rainy basin filled with many kinds of dromaeosaurs and troodonts.

**Palace of Kings**: An ancient temple guarded by many kinds of carnivorous dinosaurs. It is where treasure of ancient times was stored and the humans that emerged from the cave left it to these creatures for safe keeping.

**Giganotosaurus**: A large carnivorous dinosaur from South America, ranking the largest carnivore to walk the Earth. It had long, sharp teeth and deadly claws. It used these weapons as a way to have its prey die of blood loss and exhaustion, before it delivered the finishing blow. Its name means "Giant Southern Lizard.It was 49 feet long.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note 1: Hey it's been a long time that I gone back to this story. So anyway, I've decided to tweek this story again by using inside conversation. These appear when the characters are speaking different languages and the parentheses ( ) are shown to decipher what's being said. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

The gang of six had followed a path that went through the rainy basin. Cara rode on the back of the Dacentrurus while Desmond was riding with the Saichania. Blake and Swiperclaw agreed to walk alongside the armored dinosaurs, knowing they had a good sense of sight and smell. At the moment, there were no signs of stray meat eaters. It took half the day, but they made it to a river near their destination.

"Good, thank you for your help," Swiperclaw said to the **Thyreophorans**.

"Why are we here, Swiperclaw?" Cara asked. "Don't you know that the river is where most of the carnivores will come to?"

"Yes. I know, and that is why we're here."

"You've lost me, brother," Blake said.

"All kinds of creatures come to these banks to drink and commerce. If we want to have clearance to their territory, we have to be near it, but not to close that it will cause panic."

"Are you sure this will work?" Desmond asked.

"Of course," Swiperclaw said, rubbing his clawed finger on his long snout. "Besides, we didn't have much of a choice seeing that our traveling company needed a drink anyway." As soon as Swiperclaw's speech ended, they heard a long growl. The armored dinosaurs went back to the hidden area that the others hid in.

"What was that?" Desmond said.

"I don't know," Cara said.

"Wait," Armorback whispered. The sound started to continue. "I know that growl." Across the stream, there was a rustle in the trees. In a few minutes, a large, powerful form emerged from the forest. It was a large meat-eater with a large head and three-clawed hands. It's massive built was held together by two large legs that were shaped like a bird. It was colored in blue with its underbelly in yellow and the top of its body in purple. "That's it," Armorback whispered. "That's a Giganotosaurus."

"It's enormous!" Blake said.

"That's not a big one, my friend," said Spiketail. "I'm pretty sure that only a 43 footer. The leader may be 49 feet."

"Okay, now I'm scared," Cara said.

"Don't worry," Desmond said. "They're noble animals that don't attack unless provoked."

"Look," Swiperclaw said, "I'll go to the and talk to it. Remember I can speak **Allosauroid**."

"I'll go too," Armorback said. The two dinosaurs walked out of the thicket and were still in awe at the drinking leviathan.

"Don't worry," Blake said. "We'll give you some moral support."

"Yeah," Desmond said. "We're watching your back."

"Thanks for nothing," the Deinonychus growled. As soon as the two dinosaurs got to the riverbank, Swiperclaw cleared his throught. The Allosauroid heard and set his attention on the raptor. In a few seconds, the little coelurosaur started roaring and growling like the creature might sound. ("Hey, excuse me." Swiperclaw growled.

"What?" the Giganotosaur roared. As soon as he saw the smaller raptor across the river, he was quite interested. "A Deinonychus speaking my language? Interesting."

"Oh good, I got your attention. Say, we're the new team that's here to pick up where the last one left. Do you mind if we can enter the your territory?"

"Ah, so you're the ones that deciphered the tablet! Amazing!"

"Well, it's not us really. My life partner was the one that read the text."

"A human? Now this is intriguing."

"Anyway, may we pass to your side of the river or no?"

"We've been expecting you guys. Of course you can cross.")

Swiperclaw walked back to the group. "Hey good news. We're in."

"Excellent work," the Borogovia said. The group got to their feet and walked across the river. As soon as they reached the Giganotosaurus, it made a shallow growl.

"It's safe to proceed," Swiperclaw translated. "Let us follow him." The Desmond and Cara got on the backs of the armored dinosaurs and followed the giant creature. A few miles away, they reached the nesting grounds. As soon as they entered, all activity ceased as they watched their fellow pack member lead the strangers to their leaders. Giganotosaurs of all ages watched as their pack member lead the six strangers to their leader. There were also other kinds of carnivores also at the site.

Desmond was amazed at the sight. "Unbelievable. There are all sorts of carnivores here. And yet it seems they're not competing for the territory."

"For centuries," Spiketail started, "many the Giganotosaurus have prowled these jungles. The smaller meat eaters have hunted in these lands as well. The Giganotos are a honorable species and have been more than happy to share this region with their carnivorous comrades. In time, a pecking order was established and the creatures now live amongst these giants. They don't see themselves as different species, but as individuals in one pack."

"So you're saying that these carnivores have reached a certain civilized manner?" Cara asked.

"You can call it 'civilized' if you will, young female," Armorback said. "To them, it is just a way of life."

Suddenly, a growl from the large carnivore snapped them back to recent time. "We're here. In a few moments, we'll in the presence of his excellency." In a few minutes, large footsteps were being heard coming toward them. The shape and colors of an even larger Giganotosaurus had towered over them. The dinosaur they were brought by bowed his head in submission and gave low growls. "You are in the council of his eminence; **Steelfang**." Desmond and Cara stepped off their rides and along with the rest of their dinosaurian comrades, bowed down to the massive beast. The towering titan looked down upon the minute creatures. He than started to growl. "So you are the ones that the earlier researchers have retrieved," Swiperclaw translated from the sounds of Steelfang's language.

"Yes, that is us. I am Desmond Tammersfield. My friends and I were sent from Waterfall City to research the strange artifacts found near the Palace of Kings. They were in Chandarian font."

"Ah yes. Though how did you know that it was of Chandaria? There hasn't been anyone able to read its scriptures since the fall of the kingdom."

"As true as that sounds, I have been able to read both the tablet and the sword." As soon as Desmond said that, all kinds of sounds have been heard. The dinosaurs were all confused at what they heard. Steelfang couldn't take no more of the growls and gave a loud roar. The sound of his majestic call was heard throughout the area. Birds had flew off in all directions and the council of carnivores were silent.

"You say that you can read Chandarian?"

"Yes, your excellency. I've been taught the language since I was a young lad of 5 summers."

"Interesting. So you're able to read its font. Alright then. You have my permission to carry on with your excavation."

"Thank you, great and noble Steelfang." Desmond bowed down to the large Giganotosaur.

As they were about to leave, another growl came from him. Swiperclaw quickly translated the sounds, "To help escort you to the temple, I shall come with you as well as two members as guards. The area is full of Tyrannosaurs. Come Curlcrest. Enter Swiftstrike." From both directions, a **Cryolophosaurus** and a **Aliwalia** arrived at the scene. "Now let us begin, young Desmond and company."

"I again thank you, o' powerful Steelfang."

"I see something special in you Desmond. Now, let us go." The leader, his guards, Desmond and his entourage started traveling through the dense covered swamp to enter the sacred treasure trove.

* * *

**Definitions**

**Thyreophorans**: A group of dinosaurs that have evolved their own version of armor plating. They first started their rise in the Early Jurassic and their outfits had advance as time went by. These were some of the most elaborate designs in the Animal Kingdom and ranged in many different shapes, sizes and designs in many different species.

**Allosauroid**: A group of large carnosaurs that have dominated the Late Jurassic till the Early Cretaceous. They are distinguished by their sharp, three fingered claws and small horns over the eyes. They ranged in sizes from nearly 40 feet to the most recently found, at around 50. Giganotosaurus is the largest of this clade.

**Steelfang**: The largest Giganotosaurus and leader of the pack. He is the descendant of Fireblood, who in turn was the son of Stinktooth. He has a sense of nobility and honor that has made him the pride and joy of the clan. He also possesses wisdom passed down from generation to generation. He is very protective and is also in charge of guarding the Palace of Kings.

**Cryolophosaurus**: A fierce predator from Antarctica during the Early Jurassic. What sets this meat-eater apart from other species isn't just it's location (being the first large carnivore found in Antarctica) or the size for its time (around 20 feet), but a strange, curled crest on its head. This may have been used as a way to tell the male (crested) from the female (uncrested). This is how it got its name: the frozen crest lizard. It is still under debate about which group the theropod falls under as it shows features of both, primitive and advanced forms.

**Aliwalia**: A creature found in the Africa during the Late Triassic, it is the largest carnivorous dinosaur found at this time. This carnivore was 38 feet long and pretty quick. I was named after the paleontologist that first unearthed this colossal creature. Scientists are still puzzled at how a dinosaur like this has grown to such a length at such a short time when the predator-prey ratio was about the same.


End file.
